Capitulos perdidos ,ahora encontrados, de la serie
by Yoshi W
Summary: En la serie de Naruto no se mostraron todos los capitulos, aqui es el lugar perfectos para los fanaticos de este anime si quieren conocer las entretenidas historias que no salieron en TV del nro 1 hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca de Konoha, chapter 3 up!
1. El Misterio del beso

Holaaaa!!! Shavu!!! Este es mi primer fic de Naruto y espero que les guste (_y dejen muchos reviews)_, así que les dejo con este primer capitulo perdido, más bien primer capitulo encontrado que estaba perdido, de Naruto

Comentario: Después de dos días de terminar de escribir este capitulo, Kishimoto tuvo que empeñar los derechos para pagar deudas, por eso no salió en TV este episodio… xD

Aquí unas observaciones para entender mejor el fic:

"Pensamiento de los Personajes"

_(Mis comentarios)_

_**TÍTULO DEL CAPÍTULO**_

…

_Comienza_

En un día soleado en la aldea de la hoja, o Konoha (_no se como les parece mejor que diga, por favor las opiniones en los reviews)_, tres jóvenes ninjas esperaban a su sensei en el puente de esta aldea por más de 2 horas, ya que este se había retrasado un **poquito **_como siempre_

- Ah! Esto es el colmo! Acaso es posible que nunca llegue a tiempo?!

- Tienes razón Sakura, si no fuera por sus retrasos ya estaríamos en otra misión interesante y peligrosa ahora

- Que?! Pero Naruto, no te conformas nunca con las misiones peligrosas??? Pero si solo ayer volvimos de la tierra de las olas!!!

Cruzado de brazos y haciendo berrinches como un niño malcriado – NO!!! Porque yo quiero hacer verdaderas misiones ninjas, no esas tonterías de niños que Kakashi-sensei nos da para hacer, yo ya soy un ninja y quiero misiones de ninjas, estoy listo! De veras! – diciendo esta ultima frase mientras apunta hacia el cielo

_**El Misterio del Beso**_

- Naruto… eres tan fastidioso

- Pero Sakura ó.ò

- Por más que deteste decirlo, el dobe tiene razón – murmura el joven Uchiha mientras está recostado por la baranda del puente

Cruzado de brazos y cerrando los ojos Naruto afirma con la cabeza – Oye!!! No soy ningún dobe!!! – dándose cuenta del insulto recibido por parte del moreno. Este simplemente agacha la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y emite un suspiro…

- Hmp…

- Oye!!! No soy eso, deja de molestar!!!

- Hmp…

- Eres un teme, teme!!!

- Dobe…

- Teme…

- Dobe…

- Teme!!!

- Dobe

- TEME!!!

- Dobe…

- TEMEEEEE!!!

- BASTA LOS DOS!!! –interrumpe la joven kunoichi colocándose en medio. Ambos ninjas se voltean cruzados de brazos, dando la espalda a Sakura, quien estaba muy alterada porque, además de tener que soportar a su sensei irresponsable que ya se había tardado casi 3 horas, tenía que aguantar a sus compañeros que actuaban infantilmente, en especial Naruto

- Dobe… - murmura el moreno en forma burlona, como provocándolo, pero el rubio resiste irritarse por eso – Dooobeee… - vuelve a insistir, pero no logra nada aún. El Uchiha sigue insistiendo, y a la vez va logrando hacer que Naruto comience a irritarse cada vez más…

"Calma Naruto, calma… no dejes que este teme te moleste, solo son palabras y las palabras no duelen…" – se dice Naruto a si mismo en su adentro. Pero de la nada, una lata de ramen instantáneo golpea su cabeza, de tal forma que a este se le forme un tremendo chichón – Auch!!! – Solo le vino una palabra en su cabecita toda adolorida – "TEME"

- Tienes pocos reflejos, y además debes tener cuidado con las cosas en tu mochila, cualquiera puede quitarte algo y arrojártelo, dobe… - Y voltea su cabeza hacia Naruto para mirarlo e irritarlo con una sonrisita provocadora

- Por que no te enfrentas como un hombre, teme!!!

- Naruto!!! Deja de molestar a Sasuke, quieres!!!

- Pe… pero Sakura, él comenzó…

- Naruto, deja de ser tan infantil quieres, por que no eres como Sasuke? calmado, responsable "y tan sexy!!!" – le recuerda su inner

- Pero acaso no viste la lata de ramen que me arrojo???

- Ya basta!, eres un inmaduro, todo esto desde que te diste ese beso con Sasuke! "se supone que yo tendría que ser el primer beso de Sasuke, como te envidio Naruto!"

- Sakura, por favor, con lo que gaste en terapias para olvidar ese momento de mi vida y tú me lo haces recordar, o crees que fue divertido besarme con ese dobe??? - dice el Uchiha en forma **nerviosa** mientras volteaba lentamente hacia Sakura

- Beso??? – pregunta Naruto

- Pero Sasuke!!! Es cierto, desde ese día tú y Naruto no dejan de molestarse el uno al otro – y mientras decía esto se acercaba cada vez más al moreno

- Pero??? – Naruto rascándose la cabeza, sin entender de que hablaban

- Basta Sakura!!! – Mientras el Uchiha se tapaba los oídos con las manos y cerraba los ojos – No quiero oír nada más, NO OIGO! NO OIGO! NO OIGO!!! – diciendo esto rápido y fuerte para no oír a Sakura, jamás se le había visto a Sasuke reaccionar de esa forma

- Cuál beso???

- Tienes que admitirlo, eso es algo que no se puede olvidar de un día para otro, no fue un beso… este, como decirlo… chan-kun! Fue un beso kun-kun!

- No Sakura, no sigas!!! Por el bien de mi salud mental no sigas por favor!!! – y se sacudía la cabeza en forma desesperada

- Y además había muchos testigos y… - pero la kunoichi es interrumpida por el totalmente desentendido Naruto

- ME QUIEREN EXPLICAR POR FAVOR DE QUE BESO HABLAN!!!!??? Y DE QUE TESTIGOS!!!??? CUANDO PASO ESO Y COMO SUCEDIÓ!!!??? – y entonces Sakura lo mira con cara de te voy a matar por interrumpirme , Naruto se percata de esto y es invadido por un gran terror hacia lo que Sakura, y su fuerza sobrehumana, le pueda hacer – Eh… este… por favor

- Naruto, por que simplemente no pides bien las cosas ¬.¬, además quien te crees para gritarle a una dama como yo

- Pero Sakura, yo intente pedir bien las cosas pero ustedes…

- Basta, no se que es más insoportable, tú, o cuando tú y Sasuke se pelean, o los retrasos de Kakashi

- Hola! – aparece el aludido – por que tanto escándalo???

- Oye!!! Llego tarde!!! – Dicen Naruto y Sakura en coro a su sensei

- Bueno, es que es una larga historia

- No Kakashi-sensei, ya no te creemos ninguna de tus tontas excusas, de veras!

- Pero esta vez es enserio!

- O sea que las otras veces no eran enserio, sensei??? "Kachín! Te quemaste solo, sensei xD!"

- Este… yo… bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que ahora llegue tarde por una causa justa… Yo, Kurenai y Asuma…

Pero Sakura lo interrumpe – El burro por delante, sensei…

- Está bien, Naruto puedes pasar

- Oye!!! Que es lo que todos tienen contra mi hoy… mejor dicho, que es lo que siempre tienen en contra mía???

- Eso es porque eres un dobe, Naruto – aclara el moreno

- Bueno, basta… seguiré justificando la razón de mi tardanza – Se aclara la garganta – como decía, Kurenai, Asuma y yo estábamos organizando una fiesta para ustedes, o sea, para los 9 novatos… - mientras enumera con los dedos - Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji… (_Suerte que son un anime, porque si no fuera así__ solo tendrían 8 dedos y Kakashi no podría enumerar a los "9" novatos, jajaja!!!_)es para festejar que ahora son Gennin, lo estuvimos planeando hace mucho tiempo

- Pero Kakashi-sensei, porque es que nadie nos había hablado de eso??? – pregunta Haruno

- Es muy sencillo, es porque es una sorpresa – dice el jounin sin percatarse de la metida de pata

- Eh... sensei, si era una sorpresa no se supone que **no** debía decirnos aún, no es así, teme?

- Hmp...

- Este... creo, creo que tienes razón Naruto – colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza – supongo que lo olvide –Todos caen de espalda (_ya saben, tipo anime)_

- Tonto... "Cha! Acaso no pudieron asignarnos a un jounin normal! a parte de llegar tarde a todo y de no parar de leer su libro pervertido, ahora no sabe ni guardar un simple secreto!"

- Bueno, supongo que metí la pata, pero que más da, vamos a la fiesta o no...

- Habrá ramen, Kakashi-sensei???

- Si

- No hay tiempo que perder, vamos a la fiesta!!! De veras!!! – y todos siguen a Kakashi muy emocionados, a excepción de cierto Uchiha que parecía que no le importara mucho

En la academia ninja de Konoha, lugar de la fiesta, el equipo siete encontró a los demás gennin, que esperaban a que pasara algo... El equipo 7 entro al lugar y los demás jounin y el Hokage los recibieron con un cálido...

- SORPRESA!!!!! – Mientras que les tiraban globos, fuegos artificiales, papelitos de todos los colores y un poco de arroz...

- Que problemático... – Dijo Shikamaru, quien estaba apartado de los demás con Ino y Chouji

- Eres un aburrido Shikamaru, lo sabias??? – Le dijo Ino

- Ya cállate Ino, tu estas feliz porque vino Sasuke no???

- Y eso te molesta, verdad, sabes que él es mejor que tú y eso no puedes tolerarlo!

- Molestarme, jajaja! Ese engreído, deja de decir tonterías…

- Cállate Shikamaru!!! – Y mientras siguen discutiendo, como lo hacían con mucha frecuencia, cosa de la que Asuma ya estaba acostumbrado

Mientras tanto en la entrada...

- Porque no se sorprendieron??? – Susurro el Hokage un poco indignado y decepcionado de que su mega sorpresa no funcionará

- Kakashi... – Fue lo único que Kurenai pudo decir – Siempre arruina todo!!!! Yo sabia que no teníamos que decirle nada ya que ÉL NO SABE GUARDAR SECRETOS!!!! – Diciendo esto ultimo fuerte para que Kakashi escuchara

- Yo no tengo la culpa!!!! Eh... Yo... Este... Iruka me obligo a decirlo!!!!

- Yo!!!!!!??? Mentiroso Kakashi!!!! Tú eres el único que no sabe guardar secretos en toda la aldea!!!! Como cuando le preparamos la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa al honorable nieto del Hokage, Konohamaru!!!! O la vez que le íbamos a regalar una botella de sake a Tsunade por su partida!!!!! O la vez que les preparamos una sorpresa a los del escuadrón Ambu por haber vuelto sanos y salvos de la pasada guerra!!!! Incluso la vez que tu mismo descubriste que te regalaríamos la edición de Oro del Icha Icha Paradise y le contaste a todo el mundo!!!! O también la vez que...

- Bueno!!!! Ya basta!!! Esta bien... Lo admito, fui yo!!!!! Pero solo porque no tenía una excusa por haber llegado tarde a la reunión con mi equipo!!!!

- Wow!!!! La excusa del milenio... – Dijo Kurenai sarcásticamente...

En otro lugar, donde estaba el Kakashi-team...

- Así que esta era la sorpresa... Me hubiera quedado a practicar mis habilidades con el kunai en vez de venir a esta fiesta aburrida...

- No seas aguafiestas Sasuke!!!!

- Cállate Sakura!!!!

Mientras tanto se acercaba una chica de mirada despistada, jugando con sus manos y mirando a Naruto detenidamente...

- O…ohayo, Naruto- Dijo Hinata, mientras realizaba el mismo juego de dedos que siempre y se sonrojaba – como estas? "Naruto esta mirándome, que... que vergüenza" – Hinata **admiraba** mucho a Naruto, nadie sabe porque xD

- Hola Hinata... – Le dijo Naruto con mucha alegría

- Como estas Naruto??? Cuéntame sobre tu misión a la Tierra de las...

- RAMEN!!!!! – Fue lo único que dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia el preciado ramen que había en la mesa de comida, donde también se encontraba Chouji, dejando a Hinata hablando sola, como siempre...

- Me dejo sola, otra vez... – Dijo Hinata y siguió jugando con sus manos mientras que observaba a Naruto engullir 3 tazones de ramen a la vez

Mientras tanto, en el fondo del salón todos los jounin, el Hokage e Iruka estaban reunidos hablando de cosas raras que solo los jounin hablarían de ello xD

- Asuma... Haz visto el catalogo de este mes de "Armas de Combate Ninja"??? Mira el nuevo Kunai 3000!!!! Tiene un sistema de auto-rastreo que cuando la lanzas persigue al enemigo con su dispositivo que detecta el calor corporal... Es increíble!!!!

- Ya se Iruka... Pero es muy costosa... Además de peligrosa!!! Imagina que tú y yo perseguimos a Gai por el bosque con el Kunai 3000 y yo se lo arrojara... Allí el efectúa un Jutsu de cambio de cuerpos y se transforma en una rama, ya no tendría calor corporal y te persigue a ti por ejemplo...

- Tienes razón... No me gustaría imaginármelo... Pero se lo podríamos lanzar mientras esta dormido xD

- Que buena idea!!!!

Mientras ellos hablaban de técnicas para probar el Kunai 3000 con Gai sin que él se diera cuenta, el Hokage subió a la tarima...

- Hola a todos jóvenes ninjas... Y los viejos también – dice mirando a los jounin – Por favor agradezcamos a Kakashi por esta grata SORPRESA, que al final no lo fue... – Y todos miran a Kakashi y se ríen de él y de repente sube Naruto al escenario y le saca el micrófono al Hokage

- Kakashi sensei!!! Sube al escenario que tenemos una sorpresa para usted – Y todos los gennin se ríen (_se supone que ya saben que Sasuke no se reía, es __**muy serio**__ como para reírse_), Kakashi sospecha algo pero igual se sube

- Sorpresa para mí, Yupi – Diciendo esto con la **alegría **que lo caracteriza

- Kakashi sensei... Por prepararnos esta gran sorpresa, tenemos un regalo muy especial para usted – Y le entrega un paquete cerrado

- En serio??? Para mí??? Después de haber arruinado la sorpresa me dan un regalo??? Los amo a todos!!! – Y lagrimeando abrazo a Naruto con tanta fuerza que casi lo decapito, pero Naruto reía en su interior... Kakashi abrió el regalo este era...- La edición de oro platino diamante edición rubí zafiro esmeralda _(ni que fuera Pokémon xD) _de colección de miles de dólares del Icha Icha Paradise!!!! Soy tan feliz!!! - esta vez si estaba emocionado, en realidad más emocionado que nunca, pero de pronto el pequeño libro se transformo en un pedazo de madera, como si se hubieran usado un jutsu de transformación – Qué significa esto? muy chistoso Naruto... Supongo que la de la idea fue Kurenai verdad??? – Dice Kakashi, y de hecho Kurenai estaba en una esquina matándose de la risa mientras filmaba toda la escena con un gran equipo de producción de Hollywood xD

- Y… corten!!!! Quiero que salga mañana en internet ok??? – Todos miraban a Kurenai

- Yo… este…

Seguían todos mirándola

- Este... Yo...

Y la seguían mirando

- Yo... Solo...

Y no paraban de mirarla

- Solo... Es que...

Y la miraban cada vez más

- Bueno... Yo...

Y cada vez se acercaban más a ella

- Tengo miedo!!!! Ya basta!!!!

Y todos dejaron de mirarla

- Por fin!!!! Bueno, mañana quiero mi dinero ok??? 99 de las ganancias!!!!

- Y mi parte??? – Pregunto Naruto – Quiero mi dotación de un año de ramen en mi casa mañana ok??? O sino sufrirás las consecuencias... Whahahahahaha!!!!!

- o.O

-Que pasa??? – dice extrañado

- Naruto, ayer ya te entregamos la dotación de un año de ramen…

- Que??? Yo creí que eso era la dotación solamente de ayer, si ya me los acabe todos – Todos miran a Naruto

- Que pasa???

Lo siguen mirando

- Oigan, este jueguito de mirarme no es divertido, porque mejor no vuelven a mirar a Kurenai, si?

Y todos miran a Kurenai

Ya basta!!! no soportaré esto un segundo más – exclama Kurenai, mientras empaca el equipo de filmación – bueno, me voy, tengo que tener este video editado para mañana para subirlo en mi página de internet, si alguien lo quiere ver la página es bueno, hasta mañana Kiba, Hinata y Shino, para mañana donde siempre y los estaré esperando **puntualmente** como siempre – Y después de decir esto mira a Kakashi, sonríe y luego se va

- Como me gustaría saber que es lo que tiene contra mi, no solo hoy, esto es siempre – se preguntaba el jounin – ya se que llego tarde algunas veces…

Todos se aclaran la garganta

- Bueno, muchas más veces…

Se vuelven a aclarar la garganta

- Casi siem…

Todos se aclaran la garganta, pero esta vez lo hacen con mucha más fuerza que antes, y lo hacen hasta que sus gargantas le duelan y empiezan a toser

- Bueno, bueno, lo admito!!! Llego tarde todas y cada una de las veces en que tengo un compromiso!, siempre llego tarde! Están satisfechos???

- "Por ultima vez, porque no nos habrán asignado a un jounin normal!?" Muy bien Kakashi-sensei, el primer paso para progresar en este tipo de cosas es aceptar que se tiene un problema – Y mientras Sakura decía esto, Kakashi se puso a llorar en los hombros de la kunoichi – Ya, ya… tranquilo sensei – dándole palmaditas en la espalda

De pronto Iruka sube a la tarima – Oigan, no se suponía que esto es una fiesta! A FESTEJAR!!! – y entonces Asuma se pone como DJ…

La fiesta comenzó a ser divertida, algunos comenzaron a bailar (_claro que no en parejas, nadie se apreciaba lo suficiente para hacerlo, aunque luego empezaron a hacer el baile del trencito xP)_, otros a comer, y los restantes estaban sentados charlando, a excepción de cierto tempano de hielo que estaba en un rincón recostado por una pared, con los brazos cruzados, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, sin hacer nada… Kakashi se recupero enseguida de su depresión y se puso a leer su pequeño libro que siempre le hace compañía

Después de hartarse (_aunque les parezca raro) _de ramen, Naruto se acerco a Sakura, quien estaba sentada, para invitarla a bailar, pero antes de preguntárselo Sakura parece adivinar las intenciones de Naruto y decide irse con Shikamaru…

- Porque será que siempre me rechaza?

- Na…Naruto, qui…qui…quieres ba…ba…ba…bailar??? – Le pregunta Hinata súper roja mientras se le acercaba a él por atrás

- Yo??

-H..Hai, pero claro si no quieres yo me voy, no hay probl… - Y hacia como para irse, pero Naruto la detuvo

- Claro Hinata-chan, justo te lo iba a pedir, Sakura-chan me rechazo antes de siquiera pedírselo

- Que coincidencia – Y sonríe levemente mientras se le enrojecen las mejillas – "SI! Naruto no me rechazo!"

- Coincidencia???

- Si, tú también me lo ibas a pedir para bailar…

- Ah! Creí que tenía alguna relación con que Sakura me haya rechazado para bailar, jajaja!

- "Que será que tiene que me agrada, será que yo lo am…" – pero algo interrumpe sus pensamientos

- Y que estamos esperando, vamos a bailar! – Y Naruto lleva a Hinata hasta la pista de baile

- Pero como es posible que halla invitado a Hinata para bailar

- Acaso estas celosa de Naruto, Sakura???

Entonces un leve sonrojo se forma en Sakura – De que hablas Shikamaru? Lo que pasa es que, bueno, en realidad… mmm… estoy preocupada por Hinata, si eso

- Si claro

- Eres aburrido Shikamaru, mejor me voy con Sasuke, adiós

- "Que será que todas le ven a un chico como él, que problemáticas" esta bien, nos vemos

- Shikamaru, respóndeme una pregunta

- Esta bien Shino, cual?

- No te gustas ni siquiera un poco de Ino?

Pero Shikamaru no pudo responder al instante la pregunta, esto porque estaba muy ocupado escupiendo sobre Shino la bebida que estaba tomando – Pero de que estás hablando? Yo gustarme de esa loca que se pasa persiguiendo al creído del Uchiha, no me hagas reír

- Solo era una pregunta " y creo que si es así, ya que el que escupieras tu bebida por mi y que estés enojado con Sasuke no creo que sea pura coincidencia" tranquilo, pero no era necesario que te levantaras repentinamente – mientras que con una servilleta limpiaba las consecuencias de la reacción de Shikamaru ante la pregunta

Mientras tanto, Sakura se acercaba a Sasuke, y quiere saludarlo muy animadamente – Hola Sas… - Pero se tropieza y derrama su bebida por Sasuke, para su suerte nadie lo nota o sino sería motivo de burlas por parte de los demás…

- Pero que crees que haces, acaso aun no aprendiste a caminar bien!!!???

- Lo siento mucho Sasuke, perdonam…

- Eres fastidiosa Sakura, nunca dejas de molestarme!!!

- Sakura! – Naruto, quien escuchó cuando Sakura tuvo el accidente, fue corriendo a ayudarla, dejando a Hinata en la pista de baile

- "Naruto me abandonó de nuevo, parece que estoy condenada a que me rechace" espera Naruto – Y lo sigue rápidamente hasta donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke. Naruto frena repentinamente frente al Uchiha para darle una reprimenda pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hinata que iba corriendo detrás de él lo empujo al no poder detenerse rápidamente, esto hizo que cayera sobre el moreno y que quedarán en una forma un poco **comprometedora**, con ambos rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia…

- Oye Naruto, quítate de encima de Sasuke!!! – dijo Sakura mientras jalaba a Naruto –, no que luego vallas a besarlo otra vez "y entonces yo te golpearía hasta destruir hueso por hueso de tu inútil cuerpecito"

- Espera Sakura, ahora mismo aclararemos todo esto, como es eso de que alguna vez me bese con el teme???

-Cómo? Acaso no lo recuerdas?

- Como hiciste para olvidarte de eso, dobe? Tienes que darme tu receta

- Pero olvidarme de qué, teme?

- No recuerdas el día cuando nos asignaron al equipo 7 Naruto? – Pregunta Haruno – antes de que llegara Iruka

- Bueno, lo que puedo recordar es que…

_FlashBack_

Naruto recostado por la mesa en su asiento riendo, mientras Shikamaru va caminando y al cruzarse al lado de él se detiene

- Qué estás haciendo aquí Naruto, aquí no se permiten los boratos, no puedes estar aquí a menos que te hayas graduado

- Miras esto! Miras esto! Abre tus ojos Shikamaru, es una banda de regulación, vamos a ser entrenados juntos, como te quedo el ojo – Entonces Shikamaru suspira – déjame ponértelo de la siguiente manera, yo me veo muy bien con esto en la cabeza, como si hubiera sido hecha para mi, de verás, jajaja!!!

En eso llegan corriendo al salón Ino y Sakura, muy agotadas

- Yo primero! – Dicen las dos en coro y luego respiran hondo varias veces

- Te gane de nuevo Sakura

- Ay! Por favor, tengo que voltear a verte, mi dedo gordo del pie esta a un centímetro adelante del tuyo

- Siempre eres tan ilusa…

Entonces Naruto voltea y se fija en Sakura

- "Sakura" – Entonces Sakura voltea hacia donde esta Naruto y sonríe – "Esta sonriéndome, creo que le gusto con esta banda puesta" – Y mientras pensaba en esto entorna los ojos y sonríe un poco sonrojado. En eso Sakura corre hacia él muy emocionada

- Oye, que estás haciendo? – pregunta Yamanaka por la forma de reaccionar de Sakura, pero no consigue respuesta de la misma. En un corto tiempo Sakura va llegando donde estaba Naruto

- Hola Sakura, que hay de nuevo!? – Naruto la saludaba a mismo momento que se ponía de pie

- Quítate! – Y lo empuja al llegar a él como si estorbara, dejándolo en el suelo – Muy buenos días Sasuke – Saluda a Sasuke, quien estaba al lado de Naruto – Te molesto si me siento junto a ti – En eso viene llegando Ino

- Quítate frentesota, yo me sentare junto a Sasuke

- Yo he estado aquí antes

- Yo he entrado al salón de clases antes que tú, todos lo vieron! – En eso van llegando otras kunoichis…

- De hecho yo llegue antes que ustedes dos – Dice una de las kunoichis

- Yo también, así que me sentare junto a Sasuke – Otra kunoichi aclara

- No!, yo lo haré – Dice una tercera

_Fin del Flashback_

- Luego recuerdo intentar levántame furioso contra Sasuke, pero de repente todas empezaron a golpearme no se porque hasta que llego Iruka – y Naruto termina de narrar su historia

- Que? Eso es todo? Y la parte del beso? – Pregunta la pelirosa

- Pero a que beso se refieren, aun no lo entiendo

- Después de eso tú te sentaste en cuclillas sobre la mesa frente a Sasuke, entonces comenzaron a mirarse de forma como rivales (_supongo que ya se acuerdan, con rayos en los ojos y cada vez más cerca uno del otro_) y entonces te empujaron de atrás por accidente y como estaban muy cerca uno del otro ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir, y por eso te golpeamos después entre todas

- Pero Sakura, de que estás hablando, eso nunca ocurrió!

Entonces entra Hinata en la conversación

- Yo tengo la respuesta a este dilema, Naruto nunca beso a Sasuke y esa es la verdad

- Pero de que estás hablando Hinata, yo vi con mis propios ojos "y aunque nunca hubiera querido verlo" cuando ellos se besaron, ya se que no fue intencional, pero un beso es un beso – decía Sakura un poco confundida por la respuesta que acababa de dar Hinata

- Es cierto Hinata, por más que lo mucho que lo niegue con todo mí ser, si ocurrió eso entre el dobe y yo

- Dejen de decir tonterías, lo que dice Hinata es cierto, yo no recuerdo haber besado al teme en ningún momento

- Pero Hinata, te repito que yo misma lo vi

- Lo que pasa Sakura es que él que beso a Sasuke era otro y no Naruto y tengo pruebas para demostrarlo – entonces de su bolso Hinata busca una foto que luego muestra a los presentes – lo ven!

- Pero Hinata, esta foto lo único que prueba es que lo que digo es cierto – contesta Haruno en forma extrañada, ya que la foto muestra el beso de Naruto y Sasuke (_la foto de la que estoy hablando está en internet por si la quieren ver, busquen una imagen en google que se llame __**kisshl7**__, se me ocurrió este capítulo gracias a esta foto xD_)

-Pero miren con atención, en esta foto Naruto no tiene las marcas en su mejilla, no les parece raro – Hinata comienza a plantear su hipótesis -, esto se debe a que alguien uso un jutsu de transformación para convertirse en Naruto, pero este alguien olvidó copiar también las marcas faltantes

- Eso tiene sentido, por esa razón Naruto no recuerda el beso "Si! Eso significa que Naruto no fue el primero en besar a Sasuke!!!", pero entonces quien fue???

- No tengo idea – responde la Hyuuga – Pero tiene que ser alguien que no sepa realizar un jutsu de transformación con exactitud

- Yo puedo decirles quien es esa persona – Aparece de la nada el Hokage – Esa persona es…

- Fui yo!!!

Todos voltean a ver quien dijo eso y se encuentran con nada más y nada menos que…

- Konohamaru!!!??? – Dicen todos en coro

- Pero porque lo hiciste – pregunta Naruto confundido

- Lo hice por ti jefe, vi como todas te maltrataban y tu no hacías nada contra ese presumido de Sasuke, entonces use el jutsu multiclones de sombra que aprendí a realizar porque la noche anterior había espiado el pergamino del primer Hokage (_no olviden que es el honorable nieto del tercer Hokage y puede hacer lo que se le plazca, o al menos eso creían los ninjas que cuidaban el pergamino_), de esta forma cree un solo clon el cual transforme con forma de Naruto y lo utilice para enfrentar al presumido y después lo empujaron y paso lo que paso, y cuando todas me iban a golpear Ebisu, que estaba cruzando por ahí y vio lo ocurrido, me reemplazo con Naruto y fin

- Luego Ebisu me conto todo sobre lo que había hecho mi nieto – Añade Lord Hokage

- O sea que tu puedes hacer multiclones de sombra igual que yo, Konohamaru?

- Bueno, la verdad es que ya me olvide como se hace – Y todos caen de espalda – no tuve mucho tiempo para aprender y ahora no me dejan más entrar para ver el pergamino T.T

- O sea que al fin y al cabo no bese al dobe, solo fue un clon, o sea que no fue un beso, SIIIIII!!!! – y entonces Sasuke comenzó a saltar de alegría, aunque no lo crean

- "Kachín! Todavía puedo ser la primera en besar a Sasuke, que suerte tengo!!!" – Pero me pregunto, como conseguiste esa foto Hinata??? Acaso fue coincidencia que justo tuvieras una cámara para fotografiarlo???

- Este… yo… mmm… si! Fue una coincidencia, si eso es "Espero que no se hallan dado cuenta que espío a Naruto a toda hora, que vergüenza"

- Pero los detalles son lo menos que importan, lo que importa es que ya todos saben que yo nunca me bese con el teme, OIGAN TODOS!!! YO NUNCA ME BESE CON EL TEME!!! – y todos se acercan para oír la noticia. Después de aclarar todas las dudas Naruto y Sasuke quedan limpios – Mmm, Sakura, Ino, no merezco, digamos, una disculpa por el maltrato injustificado que recibí

- Creo que tienes razón Naruto, lo sentimos mucho – Dicen las Kunoichis en coro

- Esta bien, quedan disculpadas

- Muy bien Naruto, al fin has entrado al sendero para convertirte en un gran ninja – Le dice Kakashi a Naruto y le da una palmada en la espalda, pero esta palmada resultó ser un poco muy fuerte, lo suficiente para que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio, chocara con Sasuke y terminaran uno sobre el otro, y pasara algo que serviría para que lo que acababan de resolver hace un minutos no importara…

Schhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! – Sonido de beso, como el que se escucho en el tercer episodio de Naruto, pero este fue más largo y ruidoso. Luego de esto lo dos empezaron a escupir

- "Que asco! Me acabo de besar con el teme" – Pero luego presiente algo- Oh… peligro – voltea y ve a Ino y a Sakura, ambas con miradas frías y aterradoras

- Naruto, estas más que muerto – Dice Sakura con toda la seriedad del mundo

- Pero fue culpa de Kakashi- sensei, tranquila, fue un accidente - Pero Kakashi ya se había largado del lugar, al parecer tenía un **poquito** de miedo con respecto a lo que Naruto, Sasuke o especialmente Ino y Sakura pudieran hacerle

- Acabado – Y Haruno prepara sus puños, a la vez lo miraba con una mirada **espeluznante**

Y entonces Naruto recibió una tremenda paliza por parte de las Kunoichis, las cuales no tuvieron ni un poquito de piedad, ya que la esperanza que tuvieron sobre un futuro con Sasuke que habían recuperado al enterarse de la verdad solo les duro unos pocos minutos…

_Créditos de Naruto_

_Fin del programa_

Aquí termina ese emocionante capitulo 1 de este Fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ya que me costó mucho hacerlo, estuve varios días hasta media noche escribiendo, y además en temporada de exámenes, así que les pido que me dejen muchos reviews please, Shavu!!! Jajajaja! Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo tuvo cierta relación con el capi 3 de Naruto, eso es porque fue el más gracioso que vi (en especial la parte del beso, me mate de la risa xD) cuando era apenas un pequeñito fan de Naruto, y esto debo agradecer a cierta persona muy amiga mía, o mejor dicho mi mejor amiga, Kuki Kambara (ese es su Nick, y no creo que quiera cambiarlo) ya que ella me convirtió en un adicto a Naruto, programa que grabo todos los días con la webcam de mi PC… Nos vemos en el próximo fic, Bye Bye!

Pdta: Si no saben que quiere decir "Shavu!!!" es como una simple forma de expresar que estoy alegre y emocionado (por recibir reviews), y si estoy triste o decepcionado será "Sparvu!!!", si no lo entienden les explico, soy muy, muy, MUY fanático de Yoshi (Muchas veces más que de Naruto), ya saben, del juego de video Mario Bros, Mario Party, etc… y Yoshi dice sonidos como esos, por lo menos dentro de mi loca cabecita donde existe la magia xP

Pdta 2: Perdon si el capi me quedo largo, me emocione por ser la primera historia que escribi.

Pdta 3: Le dedico este capitulo a mi mejor amiga Martina (quien esta también en con el Nick de Kuki Kambara, si hay alguien quien le guste un poquitito digimon busquen "Adelgazando con Digimon" si se quieren reir), quien me inició con Naruto, si no fuera por ella no estarían leyendo esta emocionante historia.

Bueno, ahora si me despido y espero que les halla gustado mucho, DEJEN REVIEWS, MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!

Hasta la próxima

Yoshi (Si, este es mi Nick, aunque a Kuki no le guste, jajaja!!!), Bye


	2. ¿Que pasa con Sasuke?

¡Shavu! Aquí estoy de vuelta con el segundo capitulo de este emocionante fic, pero primero quiero hacer una aclaración, estos capítulos son como capítulos "verdaderos" de la serie original de Naruto que nunca se mostró, así que tienen un lugar en el mismo. El capitulo anterior tuvo lugar después de que el equipo 7 volviera de la tierra de las olas (capítulo 19), y este viene después de que el equipo fuera aprobado por Kakashi (capítulo 5), así que no coloco un orden específico los capítulos de mi historia, muchas gracias por su paciencia

Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, soy solo un fanático más de Naruto que graba todos los días los episodios con una webcam y su TV xP

Comentario: Después de una ardua investigación, los investigadores del La Organización Secreta del Anime S.A. (OSASA) descubrieron que el paradero de los borradores del manga al que se refiere este capitulo, los cuales estaban perdidos y obligo a Kishimoto omitirlo de la historia… su perro lo había enterrado en el jardín

Aquí unas observaciones para entender mejor el fic:

"Pensamiento de los Personajes"

_(Mis comentarios)_

_Y "…" punto suspensivo significa cambio de escena_

_**TÍTULO DEL CAPÍTULO**_

…

_Comienza_

En una mañana soleada en Konoha, específicamente en el puesto de fideos Ichiraku, un genin rubio vestido con una prenda naranja se despedía de su sensei chunin mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dejando al otro con una cuenta que sería muy difícil pagar hasta para un Hokage… El genin caminaba por la aldea con los brazos tras la cabeza y la brisa de la mañana en su rostro, disfrutando del domingo mientras pensaba que hacer, de pronto de vino a la mente cierta kunoichi pelirosa, y peli_**g**_rosa, quien de cierta forma lo atraía y pensó en visitarla, pero al dirigirse a la casa de la ninja se encontró con esta en el camino

-Hola Sakura, ¿que cuentas? Justo estaba pensando en ir a visitarte – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verla

- Hmp…- lo ignora y sigue caminando, dejando a este atrás; pero el joven ninja corre y se coloca en frente de ella y vuelve a saludarla – Naruto, ¿no puedes esperar hasta que tengamos alguna misión para molestarme? Ahora estoy muy ocupada así que déjame en paz "¡Cha! ¡Es tan fastidioso!" – adiós

- Sakura, espera… - pero ella lo ignora y se va – ¿y ahora que se supone que haré? – y en eso ve a un grupo de chicas que iban a una audición para porristas, Naruto gesticuló una expresión entre maquiavélica y pervertida – creo que aprovecharé el día para perfeccionar cierto jutsu de mi creación…

_**¿QUÉ PASA CON SASUKE?**_

Entonces Naruto efectúa el jutsu sexy con ropa semejante a las chicas y entra al lugar de la audición para porristas – "Ahí están los vestidores" – se dijo a si mismo mientras reía en forma pervertida y se dirigía a dicho lugar, pero una mano en su hombro lo detiene, este era un señor al cual Naruto no conocía

- Oye niña, si vienes para la audición es por este lado

- No, yo solo…

-Anda, te acompaño – lleva a Naruto hasta donde se estaban presentando la audición – ¡ah! Disculpa por no presentarme, soy el coordinador de la audición y me llamo…

Pero Naruto lo interrumpe – Eso no importa, yo no vengo por lo de la audición, solo vine para… para ver que pasaba aquí, adio… - y cuando Naruto volteaba y se disponía a irse, el señor lo interrumpe

- Vamos, no seas tímida, si no lo haces para ser porrista hazlo por que después de esto iremos a comer ramen a Ichiraku las que califican para porristas

- Ya le dije que no voy a… ¿mmm? Dijo… ¿¡ramen!?

- Si, ramen

- "Bueno, ya había desayunado ahí, porque no almorzar también" esta bien, lo haré

Entonces Naruto se presento ante el jurado, fue una grandiosa demostración por parte de Naruto, ya que como era un ninja podía realizar grandes saltos y agiles movimientos, y además que su jutsu sexy era muy encantador

- "No puedo creer que sea capaz de hacer esto por ramen, ahora me doy cuenta que si me gusta mucho" – Y ahora gritando como porrista – ¡Denme una Erre!

Y las chicas del publico y los del jurado gritaron la letra – ¡Erre!

- ¡Denme una A!

- ¡A!

- ¡Denme una Eme!

- ¡Eme!

- ¡Denme una E!

- ¡E!

- ¡Denme una Ene!

- ¡Ene!

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Que dice!!!???

- ¿¿¿RAMEN???

-¡¡¡SI!!! – Y los del jurado se levantaron y aplaudieron emocionados

…

Después de todas las presentaciones, el coordinador lleva a las clasificadas, y por supuesto a Naruto que también clasifico para porrista, a comer ramen… mientras, el Uzumaki hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comer con educación y pensaba como decirle al coordinador que no quería seguir en el equipo, ya que solo quería ramen

- Eh! Señor coordinador, yo, este…

- ¿Que pasa?

- Este, sobre ser porrista, yo tengo un inconveniente y no voy a poder seguir en…

- ¿Porqué? Si las prácticas son siempre a esta hora los domingos y siempre vendremos a comer ramen también

- Pero yo no… - pero la cabeza, o mejor dicho el estómago de Naruto vuelve a pensarlo – Acaso dijo ramen, digo… acaso dijo domingo, entonces si podré

- ¡Qué suerte! Bueno, por hoy hemos terminado, adiós – y se va el coordinador dejando a las chicas y a Naruto en el puesto de fideos

- Yo también me voy, adiós…- y Naruto se levanto y se dispuso a irse, pero tropezó y cayo sobre cierto ninja con cabellos negros que era de su mismo equipo, quedando uno sobre el otro en el suelo, rostro contra rostro, muy cerca (demasiado cerca para mi gusto diría), ambos mirándose… las demás presentes se ponían rojas de envidia ya que todas soñaban con Sasuke, mientras que Naruto también se ponía rojo pero de vergüenza y Sasuke también estaba rojo, pero de…

- ¡Torpe Sasuke! – decía Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo, pero Sasuke seguía en el suelo y con las mejillas rojas – ¿¡porque te colocas justo donde me voy a caer!?

Sasuke se levanto por fin, pero no quito la vista de Naruto por un segundo

- "Ella es, es tan…" – Pensaba el Uchiha

- Que pasa teme – Sasuke no prestó atención a este comentario, solo seguía mirando a Naruto con asombro

- "Es tan… ¡¡¡HERMOSA!!!" – Y Sasuke se sonrojó más aún – "Nunca había sentido esto por una chica, además, me parece tan familiar"

- ¡Deja de mirarme de esa forma, bastardo!

- ¿Cuál, cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre… - Naruto trago saliva, él no había pensado todavía en un nombre, no pensó que llegaría tan lejos, así que dijo el primer nombre de mujer que se le vino a la cabeza – es Sakura… eh… Yamanaka – Fue el tercer apellido que se le vino, el primero era Uzumaki pero Sasuke podría sospechar, y el segundo era Haruno, pero sospecharía aún más

- Ya veo, no solo tú eres bonita, sino tu nombre también lo es

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que este era un comentario un poco inusual del Uchiha, ante él cual también las porristas se colocaban verdes de envidia

- ¿¡Que!? Exclamó Naruto ante el comentario

- Que hace una jovencita tan hermosa aquí, nunca te había visto en la aldea, aunque me pareces muy familiar

- Yo familiar, claro que no, será porque me llamo Sakura y me apellido Yamanaka, como Ino

- ¿¿¿Tú conoces a Sakura y a Ino???

- Eh! Si, eran mis amigas, eh… de la infancia

- Ya veo

- Y además que te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en esta aldea, adiós a todos – Y Naruto se va lentamente del lugar, pero seguido de Sasuke, cosa que hizo que las porristas se pusieran de todos los colores, hasta de cuadritos como falda escocesa, de envidia – Oye, que te pasa, además de teme ahora eres un acosador, ¡deja de seguirme o llamo a Kakashi-sensei!

- ¿Conoces a Kakashi?, ¿Y por que le dices sensei???

- Es que, bueno… yo… le digo de cariño

- ¿De cariño?

- Eso no te importa, ¿y desde cuando sigues a las personas?, ¿no tendrías que estar entrenando o algo?

-Es que tú eres muy bonita…

-No sigas con eso bastardo, ¿piensas que así conquistas a alguien acaso?

- Bueno, tú eres la única a la que no le gusto, ¿acaso te gusta otro?

A Naruto se le ocurre una forma de fastidiar a Sasuke – Claro que si, ese Naruto es tan atractivo, además de inteligente y fuerte, todas las chicas hablan de él, pero como lo tienen como un amor platónico se conforman contigo

- ¿Qué? ¿Ese dobe mejor que yo? No me hagas reír, ¡jajaja!

- ¡¡¡No hables así de mi!!!

- ¿De ti?

- De mi…novio, si eso es, de mi novio…

Sasuke que se queda con la boca abierta – ¿Ese inepto es tu novio?

- Si, ¿que? ¿Acaso tienes envidia de Naruto por ser mejor que tú?

- ¿Yo? Este… claro que no "maldito Naruto, se agarró la mejor"

- Bueno, me encantaría seguir conversando, bueno en realidad no, pero tengo que irme, adiós – Y cuando se disponía a irse Sasuke lo toma por el brazo – Oye, basta, ¡Suéltame!

- Te invito a cenar… que te parece ramen

- ¡Que me sueltes te digo! Si no quieres que te… ¿dijiste ramen? "En serio sería capaz de aceptar solo por ramen" ¿para que hora?

- Si quieres te paso a buscar para las nueve, ¿Dónde vives?

- Eh… mejor nos vemos en el Ichiraku a las nueve, adiós – y Naruto sale corriendo tan rápido que Sasuke no lo pudo seguir con la mirada –

- ¿Dónde se fue? Que rápida es

…

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa revirtió inmediatamente el jutsu y se arrojo en su cama, estar todo el día usando su chakra con esa transformación y además la audición de porrista lo dejo muy exhausto, así que se puso a descansar hasta que llego las 8:30 y se alistó para ir al Ichiraku, ya con fuerzas para realizar otra vez el jutsu sexy. Cuando llego al lugar Sasuke ya lo estaba esperando, este lo saluda ansioso y le pide que se siente, nunca se había visto a Sasuke tan amable, pero Naruto lo trataba mal, cosa que al de cabellos negros no le importaba, más bien parecía divertirse de esa forma

- Parece que te gusta mucho el ramen, Sakura

- Que te importa – dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de comer un tazón de ramen, por cierto que hacía ruido al comer para incomodar a Sasuke, pero a este no le importaba

- Bueno, yo solo decía, Sakura… Sakura, que bello nombre, tanto como tú – y se quedo mirando embobado a Naruto, pero el no era el único que miraba a Naruto, el cocinero lo estaba mirando desde el almuerzo…

- Y si te gusta tanto el nombre Sakura ¿porque no le prestas atención a la Sakura de nuestro equipo? "¡Pero que idiota soy!, como pude decir eso, si él lo toma enserio perderé a mi amada Sakura-chan"

- ¿Nuestro equipo?

- Eh… dije equipo, quise decir… mmm... ¡ALDEA! Si eso es, dije equipo porque estaba pensando en el equipo de porrista, jajaja, muy graciosos ¿no?

- Si claro, como tú digas "¿Qué le pasa? Ah estado todo el día diciendo cosas incoherentes"

Entonces el cocinero del puesto de fideos y la ayudante de este (que por cierto no se como se llaman, si alguien sabe que me lo diga por favor) se acercan a Naruto, el cocinero dice algo susurrándole al rubio – ¿Señorita, podemos hablar con usted un momento? en privado…

- Claro, espera aquí teme, volveré en seguida

- Bueno, pero no te tardes, linda – y cuando Naruto se fue con el cocinero y la que atiende el lugar a otra habitación, Sasuke se queda embobado pensando en Naruto – "Que linda es, ¿pero qué?" ¿qué rayos es esto?...

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación

- ¿Para que quería hablar conmigo?

- Naruto, no te hagas el tonto, ¿crees que ella y yo no descubrimos al instante que eras tú?

- ¿Pero como lo supieron?

Entonces la ayudante va enumerando con sus dedos – Primero te gusta el ramen mucho, segundo te refieres a Sasuke como teme y bastardo, tercero que eres poco femenina al comer, cuarto que te llamas Sakura igual que la chica de tu equipo que te gusta – Naruto se sonroja un poco ante lo que dijo ella, ¿acaso todos saben eso? – quinto todas las veces que dijiste cosas que son muy obvias, como cuando dijiste que Sakura es del equipo de ustedes…

- Pero lo importante, Naruto, es que sepas que si sigues con esta relación Sasuke te puede pedir ser tu novio…

- Mejor, después lo corto enfrente de todos y va a pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida

- Bueno, pero a lo que él se refiere es que si sigues con Sasuke te puede pedir que le… - Pero en eso se escucha un grito

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE COMIERAS 8 TAZONES DE RAMEN!!!???

El cocinero y la ayudante lo piensan un segundo

- Vamos afuera Naruto, tienes que estar con Sasuke, olvida todo lo que te dijimos y sigue con tu plan – Y los tres van afuera

…

- Bueno Sasuke, creo que ya estoy llena, gracias por el ramen, espero que no te halla molestado que comiera un poco de más, es que tenía mucha hambre - mientras veía irse parte de su fortuna, Uchiha dijo a Naruto que no importaba, con tal de que ella esté feliz. Aunque fuera un golpe de bolsillo muy fuerte para Sasuke, él pudo sonreír a Naruto, cosa que el rubio ignoró – Bueno, tengo que irme…

- Espera – le detiene Uchiha – quiero saber que si te gusto la velada

- Bueno, no estuvo mal

- Si quieres te puedo invitar siempre, cuando quieras, pero para eso quiero que dejes al dobe

- ¿Si lo dejo me invitaras ramen siempre?

El chico de cabellos negros pensó un momento lo que dijo y se acordó de su bolsillo, pero luego miro a Naruto – Claro, pero… bueno… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- "Pero que le pasa a este teme, es un acosador, de veras, tener la intensión de quitarle su novia a su mejor amigo, bueno, no precisamente mejor amigo… pero hay ramen de por medio, que puedo hacer" Tengo que confesarte algo, no soy novia de Naruto, solo te dije para hacerte enfadar

- ¿O sea que vas a ser mi novia?

- ¿Me vas a comprar ramen siempre?

- Si

- No te aseguro nada, pero tienes posibilidades

- Gracias Sakura

- Bueno, nos vemos el próximo domingo, los demás días no estoy en la aldea

- ¿Por qué?

- Mmm… ¡cosas de chicas! Adiós

- Adiós Sakura – y este se acerca a Naruto con las intensiones de darle un beso, pero Naruto al percatarse de eso piensa rápidamente en una distracción

- ¿Acaso ese no es Lord Hokage?

Y Uchiha da la vuelta a ver, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de la distracción, Naruto ya se había ido

- Me ha engañado, ella es muy difícil "eso me gusta mucho"

… Toda la semana Sasuke se pasó distraído en las misiones y los entrenamientos, Naruto estaba como siempre, disimulando sobre su relación con Sakura Yamanaka, y Sakura Haruno estaba celosa porque un rumor decía que Sasuke estaba saliendo con una rubia. Al llegar domingo, Naruto fue a la práctica de porristas, actuó muy bien como siempre, pero todas sus compañeras no paraban de hablar de la relación de este y es Uchiha, lo cual las dejaban extremadamente celosas… Al terminar las prácticas de porrista fueron a comer ramen, y cuando estaban terminando y Naruto se decidió a ir a su casa se encuentra con Sasuke en frente de la misma cuando Naruto estaba llegando

- Hola Sakura-chan, ¿que haces en frente de la casa del dobe? amor…

- "Como se le ocurre decirme de esa forma, si no es porque de seguro me invitará a cenar ramen le rompería la nariz por teme y descarado"

- Bueno, es que… mmm… quería dejarle un recado que me dieron algunas porristas para él, como siempre

- Wow, parece que Naruto es famoso "si claro, ¿será cierto lo que dice?"

- ¡Obvio! Estas hablando de Naruto Uzumaki

- ¿Quieres volver a cenar ramen hoy?

- Claro bastard… digo, Sasuke

- "Parece que le empiezo a gustar más"

- "Si lo sigo insultando puede que acabe con su paciencia y no me invite a comer más ramen, tengo que ser un poco las sensible, aunque quisiera golpearlo por acosador de mujeres, ¡es tan teme!"

- ¿Te espero de vuelta en Ichiraku o te puedo pasar a buscar a tu casa?

- Mejor nos vemos en Ichiraku, para las nueve de vuelta, ¿estas de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto, como tu lo desee amor

- "Odio cuando dice eso, realmente me da escalofríos, lo que hago por ramen…" Nos vemos a las nueve entonces, adiós… - Y sale corriendo

- Volvió a dejarme plantado, bueno, hoy a la noche será el gran día, WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (risa malvada) – Luego se da cuenta de que toda las personas del lugar lo miran extrañados – Eh… practico para una obra… adiós – Y se va del lugar

Al llegar las nueve, Sasuke ya estaba en el Lugar indicado, y Naruto venía llegando, entonces Sasuke que estaba sentado se levanto e intento saludar a Naruto con un beso en la mejillas, pero este lo esquiva disimuladamente mientras toma el lugar donde estaba sentado Sasuke, el cual toma el asiento al lado de Naruto y arrastra con un pequeño saltito hacia el rubio, como para estar más cerca de él, pero Naruto hace lo mismo alejándose del Uchiha, esto se repite varias veces hasta que Naruto le da un alto a Sasuke

- ¿Quieres dejarte de este jueguito?

- Esta bien, Sakura, ¿que deseas comer?

- Miso ramen esta bien

- Un miso ramen para la señorita por favor

Y la ayudante del lugar toma la orden del Uchiha – ¿Y no va a querer algo usted también?

- Bueno, a mi tráigame un ramen tonkotsu

- En un instante estará listo su pedido…

Un instante después ambos estaban comiendo ramen, Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Naruto, cosa que a él le molestaba mucho… Un rato después Naruto había terminado rápidamente su primer tazón de ramen, mientras a Sasuke le faltaba un sorbo para acabarlo…

- ¿Quieres más, Sakura?

- Si

- No tengo más dinero, pero te puedo invitar de mi ramen, si quieres tómalo – Y el Uchiha introduce en su boca el sorbo de ramen que le quedaba, dejando salir algunos fideos de su boca, luego cerró los ojos, esperando a que Naruto (como si fuera posible) le diera un beso para comer el ramen

- "Este teme se ha vuelto loco, ¿acaso cree que soy capaz de hacer eso?" – pero Naruto tiene una discusión interna con su estómago

- "Vamos Naruto, soy tu estomago y te ordeno que comas ese ramen"

- "No estoy tan loco por el ramen para besar al acosador de Sasuke… ¿o si sería capaz?"

- "Es ramen, lo más delicioso del mundo"

- "No, no lo haré"

- "Ramen…"

- "No me convencerás, estomago"

- "¡Ramen!"

- "Que no"

- "¡¡¡RAMEN!!!"

- "¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO SERE CAPAZ DE ESO!"

Pero en eso Naruto siente algo, algo que estaba demasiado cerca, algo que lo dejo paralizado a ver (y al sentir) muy cerca de su rostro…

- "¡Que delicioso es el ramen tonkotsu!" - Dice el estomago

El cocinero y la ayudante se sorprendieron al ver dicha escena, por suerte para Naruto nadie más estaba en ese lugar para ver lo que pasaba entre los jóvenes, pero más se sorprendió aún el cocinero cuando ve que pasó algo terrorífico a parte de lo que ya estaba pasando, entonces este le muestra y Naruto una sartén que estaba tan limpio como un espejo, Naruto al verse en la sartén quiso desmayarse por lo que estaba viendo… NO SOLO SASUKE LO ESTABA BESANDO, SINO QUE ÉL HABÍA PERDIDO EL CONTROL DEL JUTSU SEXY ANTE ESTO Y VOLVIÓ A LA NORMALIDAD el rubio quiso vomitar al ver tal reflejo que parecía una imagen yaoi, pero por suerte para Naruto, Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, y entonces realizó de vuelta el jutsu sexy y se separó de Sasuke lo más rápido que pudo…

- ¡PERO COMO TE ATREVEZ, BASTARDO INFELIZ ACOSADOR UCHIHA! ¿¡ACASO ASI TE CREES MEJOR!?

- Perdón, es que no resistí la tentación, eres tan hermosa que…

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Y como Naruto se dijo ese día, le rompió la nariz a Sasuke de un puñetazo, sin ninguna piedad, y luego se va del lugar dejándolo pirado en el suelo

…

Toda la semana que siguió luego de ese vergonzoso domingo, Sasuke estaba mal por lo que hizo, mientras que Naruto no podía volver a mirar a este ya que le venía a la cabeza la escena ocurrida, Sakura seguía celosa como siempre, ¿Cómo es que alguien que también se llama Sakura le podía haber robado a Sasuke?... Uno de esos días Sasuke se acerco a Sakura para decirle algo

- Sakura, quisiera preguntarte algo, que puedo hacer para que una chica que me gusta me perdone por algo tonto que hice

Sakura vio una oportunidad, Sasuke no sabía nada de cómo tratar a las mujeres, el solo pensaba en venganza y entrenar cada vez más duro, entonces Haruno se aprovechó de esto – Bueno, hasta donde yo se ella es porrista, ¿verdad?

- Así es

- Entonces te diré que harás – Y le susurra algo al oído al Uchiha, y este se pone rojo

- ¿Seguro que funcionará, Sakura?

- Solo hazme caso

- Está bien, lo haré

- "Kachín, ahora si Sasuke será mío después de esto, ¡jajaja!"

Al llegar el domingo, Naruto (con el jutsu sexy) se dirigía para la práctica de porristas, él siempre llegaba tarde y las otras ya habías salido de los vestidores, y entonces Naruto nunca llegaba a cumplir su pervertida misión original. Cuando Naruto iba llegando tropezó y se cayó ensuciándose

- "Pero que tonto soy, todavía no estoy muy acostumbrado a este cuerpo" – Pero ese no se dio cuenta que cierto chico de cabellos negro lo estaba siguiendo desde muy cerca…

Cuando Naruto llego al lugar decidió irse a los vestidores y darse un baño, ya que se había ensuciado – "Mejor no revierto el jutsu porque si alguien entra me descubrirá" – Entonces él se desviste y entra en una ducha…

Sasuke se acercaba hacia los vestidores sigilosamente para que nadie lo vea, es sabía que solo Naruto estaba en ese lugar, entonces decidido a colocar en marcha el plan de Sakura entra al vestidor y se acerca a la ducha donde estaba Naruto, y luego se asomo lentamente…

- ¿Pero que demonios?

…

En otra parte de la aldea estaba Sakura con Ino

- ¿Pero como es posible que tú con esa frente de marquesina este en el mismo equipo de Sasuke?

- Eso no importa Ino-puerca, ¿no escuchaste los rumores de que anda tras otra?

- Si, se apellida Yamanaka

- Y se llama Sakura como yo

- Pero yo no tengo ningún pariente que se llame Sakura

- Eso ya no importa, hoy de seguro ella cortará con él, si ese Uchiha llega con éxito mi plan por supuesto, es un idiota que no sabe nada de mujeres

- ¿Qué plan Sakura? – Y Sakura se acerca a ella y le dice algo al oído

- ¿No te parece perfecto? Cuando eso ocurra la otra lo odiará por toda la vida

- ¿¿¿Pero será que Sasuke será tan tonto como para ayudarla a BAÑARSE???

…

- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!! ¡¡¡TEME ATREVIDO!!!

- ¿QUÉ? PERO TÚ ERES… - y Sasuke recuerda un día en la academia, cuando cierto chico rubio hizo una transformación que ocasionó que a Iruka le sangrara la nariz (capitulo 1 para los que no sepan), cuando recordó esto se puso más rojo que nunca – ¡¡¡TÚ ERES EL DOBE, PERO NO RECONOCÍ ESE JUTSU CON ROPA!!!

…

Esto no llego a saberse nunca, Sakura Yamanaka no volvió a aparecer en las prácticas de porristas ni en el puesto de ramen. Los días siguientes a este Naruto y Sasuke podían darse la cara, Sakura estaba feliz porque se notaba a Sasuke diferente, como siempre con ganas de entrenar, lo que le dio otra esperanza a ella.

_Créditos de Naruto_

_Fin del programa_

Espero que les haya gustado, hice todo lo posible para terminarlo pronto pero estoy de exámenes, tuve que desvelarme varias noches para terminar de escribir, jajaja! Bueno, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda pero es más difícil de lo que pensé, a veces es difícil dejar fluir las ideas, por eso respeto mucho a todos lo que escriben, jajaja!

Voy a implementar un sistema muy común ahora, para que la historia sea como ustedes quieran, pueden dejar sus ideas en los reviews, y además pueden votar por cual es su personaje favorito de la serie y él que sea más votado lo colocaré como tema principal para el capitulo 5, 10, 15, etc… Gracias a DarkLady-Iria por la idea

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, ahora me despido, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo, shavu!

PDTA: ¡¡¡DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS PORFA!!! ¡Jajaja!


	3. Naruto ve, conoce y confirma, la

¡Shavu! Aquí estoy de vuelta con el capitulo 3, espero que les gusten, tardé en subirlo porque, aunque estoy de vacaciones, estuve muy ocupado y me fue difícil en terminarlo, pero al fin termine, gracias por esperar. Antes quisiera agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews:

DarkLadyIria

Esfinge

Goshujin Sama

Aletavo

Beteperei

Kuki Kambara

Ya sean escribiendo algo bueno sobre este fic o dando una crítica constructiva, los agradezco mucho porque esta es la única razón por la que escribo y me esfuerzo cada día más (y si es posible dejen críticas constructivas, personalmente me gustan más nnU)

Además siguen los votos y se acerca el capitulo 5, primer capitulo especial y hasta ahora los resultados de las votaciones indican:

Neji 1 voto

Hinata 1 voto

T.T Espero que suba pronto, sigan dejando sus reviews con su personaje favorito de Naruto por favor, y él personaje más votado será el protagonista del próximo capitulo múltiplo de 5, en este caso es el 5, y los votos son acumulativos, o sea que los votos para el capitulo 5 serán también para el capitulo 10 y etc.

Además también espero sus ideas para otros capítulos que los tomo toditas en cuenta.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío ni tampoco gano nada escribiendo estos emocionantes capítulos, más que su respeto y unos cuantos reviews que me hacen feliz n.nU

Agradecimientos: A DarkLadyIria-sama, me ayudó mucho y me sigue ayudando con esto, ya que todavía soy un poco nuevo aquí, gracias. Tambien y no menos importante, a Kuki Kambara, aunque fue la que me ayudo a escribir el Ooc en el primer capitulo es muy buena y si no fuera por ella no sería fan de Naruto

…

Comentario: Este capitulo se encontró en la maquina lavadora de ropa de Kishimoto-sama, al parecer no revisa si hay algo en sus bolsillos antes de colocar a lavar sus ropas, seguro porque ya esta acostumbrado a dejarle todo el trabajo a la tintorería…

Solo para que no se olviden:

"Pensamiento de los Personajes"

_(Mis comentarios)_

_Y "…" punto suspensivo significa cambio de escena_

_**TÍTULO DEL CAPÍTULO**_

…

_Comienza_

Era un día lluvioso en Konoha, los relámpagos iluminaban temporalmente el cielo oscuro, los rayos amenazaban con descender y destruirlo todo a su paso, todo estaba oscuro y tenebroso…Pero eso no importa ahora, porque nuestra historia transcurre en un día soleado, ninguna nube se atrevía a asomarse en el cielo azul en el que las aves revoloteaban de un lado para otro

Era una mañana hermosa, todos disfrutaban de ese bello día, a excepción de dos genin que seguían esperando a su sensei

- Parece que no llegara nunca, mejor me echare una siesta hasta que Kakashi-sensei desee aparecer, ¡dattebayo! (y bosteza mientras se acuesta en el suelo con las manos tras la cabeza)

- Tienes razón Naruto, pero no es hora de estar durmiendo

- Pero Sakura-chan…

- Pero nada, no es hora de estar durmiendo

- Demo, estamos desperdiciando este día tan maravilloso, y además aun no llega Sasuke teme "Por suerte, ¡de veras!"

- Si, es extraño que Sasuke no halla llegado aun, siempre es el primero en llegar

- "Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte ¡dattebayo! No me había dado cuenta que estoy solo con Sakura-chan, ¡jijiji!" Sakura-chan, que te parece si nos vamos a desayunar, es muy temprano aun y sabemos por experiencia propia "y de muchos sensei y señores feudales" que Kakashi-sensei tardara cuando menos 3 horas más en llegar, y eso si se apura, entonces ¿Qué te parece Sakura-chan?

-Pues "Yo quería esperar a que Sasuke-kun llegue primero, pero creo que el entrenamiento que tuvo con Kakashi-sensei para los exámenes chunin le ha hecho tener la costumbre de llegar tarde… (resisgnada) mejor acepto la invitación de Naruto, ya que no tuve tiempo de desayunar por querer estar a hora no se ni porque ¡Baka Kakashi-sensei, Cha!" esta bien, mientras no me invites a comer ramen

- Este…como quieras Sakura-chan ¿y donde quieres ir?

- ¿Que tal en ese lugar donde venden bolas de masas?

- Esta bien, vamos entonces "¡Si! Mi primera cita de verdad con Sakura-chan ¡dattebayo!

_**NARUTO VE, CONOCE Y CONFIRMA… LA CARA DE KAKASHI-SENSEI**_

Ya en el lugar mencionado por Sakura, ambos gennin estaban desayunando unas bolas de masas y té mientras conversaban

- Sakura-chan ¿recuerdas la ultima vez que vinimos a este lugar?

- Mmm… no, no lo recuerdo

- Era la semana pasada, cuando planeábamos ver la cara de Kakashi-sensei

- ¡Ah! Tienes razón, y también recuerdo que íbamos a verla en el primer intento, cuando lo invitamos a comer ramen, pero por culpa de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji no pudimos

Y como si hubieran sido invocados, aparecieron los recién mencionados

- ¿De que tenemos la culpa, frente de marquesina?

- Buenos días Ino – La saluda de una forma no tan amable- pues de que no hallamos podido ver lo que hay debajo de la mascara de Kakashi-sensei en el puesto de ramen, Ino-puerca ¿o para que creían que íbamos a invitarlo a comer la semana pasada?

-¿De que rayos hablas? ¡Y no me digas Ino-puerca!

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerda Ino? Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura y yo estábamos en el puesto de ramen, y en el preciso momento en el que íbamos a ver su cara ustedes llegaron y arruinaron todo

- ¿Y cuando dices que fue eso Naruto?

- La semana pasada, Ino

- Ustedes si que son problemáticos, dejen de inventar historias ridículas, nosotros estábamos toda la semana pasada en una misión fuera de Konoha, ayer regresamos – dice Shikamaru

- Pero si lo que dices es cierto ¿Quienes eran los que evitaron que viéramos la cara de Kakashi-sensei?

- Kage Bushin… - Dice Sasuke, el cual aparece sin que nadie se diera cuenta como llego – seguro ya lo sospechaba

- ¡Sasuke-kun, al fin llegaste! – Dice con corazoncitos en los ojos la pelirosa

- ¿A qué te refieres con que ya lo sospechaba, teme? – pregunta el rubio

- Si piensas bien, siempre que lo seguíamos el lograba huir, ¿Cómo iba a saber que lo seguíamos? Y además – se va y le da un cotorrón a Naruto – eso es por no esperarme

- ¡Auch! Eso dolio teme… pero bueno, Kakashi-sensei es un ninja de élite, siempre esta alerta, aunque este leyendo su libro ese, Sasuke teme…

- "¿Libro? Eso me recuerda que…" – murmuraba en su adentro el Uchiha

- Naruto, Sasuke-kun tiene razón, cuando yo lo seguí el dejo un muñeco para distraerme, o sea que ya sospechaba que lo seguíamos

- Puede ser Sakura-chan, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

- ¿Qué? – pregunta la ojiverde

- Pues que no debemos dejar esto así como así, el nos vio la cara de tontos, ¡¡¡DEBEMOS DESENMASCARARLO DATTEBAYO!!! Literalmente

-Si quieren les ayudamos – dijo Ino, mientras sujetaba la manga de un Shikamaru a punto de escabullirse, y luego la bufanda (o como se llame, esa cosa larga que tiene Konohamaru y Chouji en el cuello, si alguien sabe me avisa por favor) de un Chouji tratando de huir también

- ¿Por que quieres ayudarnos Ino-cerda?

- Pues, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, Asuma-sensei fue con Kurenai-sensei en una misión en la tierra del relámpago… y además nos vengaremos de paso por suplantarnos – En realidad es porque así paso mas tiempo con Sasuke-kun, o sino capaz que la frentezota me lo termine ganando

- ¿Digiste que Kurenai-sensei también no está? ¡eso quiere decir que Kiba, Hinata y Shino podrán ayudarnos también, de veras! – exclama el ojiazul

Y comienzan a salir del lugar, pero Sakura interrumpe…

- Oigan, deténganse, falta alguien, aquí solo estamos 5 – entonces todos voltea y ven a Sasuke recostado al tronco de un árbol, disfrutando de su sombra con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sujetando… ¿un librito? Mientras lo leia atentamente… todos se acercan lentamente a él y ven la portada del pequeño libro verde: "Icha Icha Paradise 15"

Todos caen de espalda

- ¿Qué se supone que haces teme? (con una gota gigante en la nuca)

- ¿¡Que?! – Se sobresalta Sasuke cuando descubre que todos lo estaban viendo, entonces rápidamente guarda su pequeño libro - ¿qué paso?

- Ya basta Sasuke-kun, no hay que perder el tiempo – dicen Sakura e Ino en coro, mientras lo arrastran y se van del lugar con los demás a la residencia Hiuga

…

Al llegar a la residencia Hiuga lod recibe Hiashi

- Buenos días, ¿en que les puedo servir?

- Konichiwa, Hiashi-sama, ¿se encuentra Hinata aquí? – pregunta el Uzumaki

- ¿Para qué la necesitan?

- Digamos solo que haremos una misión entre todos, ¡de veras!

- ¿Una misión? "esto me causa un mal presentimiento, creo que algo va a terminar mal, no me gustaría que Hinata estuviera sola con estos, y menos con este niño del Kiuby" ella no se encuentra ahora, esta en el área de entrenamiento con su equipo, Shino y Kiba

- Arigatou Hiashi-sama, adio… - Pero Hiashi interrumpe a Naruto

- Esperen un momento – entonces Hiashi entra a la residencia y va a buscar a Neji, cuando lo encuentra le dice que el equipo de Kakashi y de Asuma están afuera y que buscan a Hinata, entonces que él los acompañara para cuidar de Hinata

- Hai, Hiashi-sama, demo… ¿Pero cuidarla de qué? Pregunta el Hiuga de la rama secundaria

- Tu no hagas preguntas, solo protegela – y ahora se acerca a su oído y dice en voz baja – y que no se acerque mucho a ella el niño Uzumaki

Neji se pone levemente sonrojado, luego los Hiuga se dirigen a la entrada donde esperaban los demás

- Neji los acompañara, cuidara del bienestar de Hinata – dice Hiashi – ahora si me disculpan, pero debo cumplir con mis labores, adiós – y se retira

- Neji, que tal si vamos por el cejotas y por Ten Ten – Le pregunta el ojiazul

- ¿Pero Naruto, para que el equipo de Neji? Eso será muy problemático – pregunta el Nara

- Si, y no piensen que voy a invitarlos a todos con mis papitas – dice chouji mientras saca una nueva bolsa de papas y las empieza a comer

- Lo que pasa es que mientras mas somos es mejor… - Le hace entender Naruto a Shikamaru y a Chouji

- Pero Naruto, ¿para que mi equipo?, o mejor dicho, explíquenme de que se trata la misión primeramente - luego de poner al tanto a Neji, todos le miran con una sonrisa a el Hiuga – o sea que quieren que les ayude, mmm… ok, solo porque debo proteger a la señorita Hinata, o sino no lo haría, en realidad no me da tanta curiosidad – cuando dice eso, desvía la mirada a otro lado

- Si claro, ya sabemos que no te importa, Neji – dije Naruto con sarcasmo, golpeando el brazo de Neji con su codo

- Ya basta Naruto, vamos por los demás, ¿ok? – dice la Haruno – bueno, ¡vámonos! – y todos toman el nuevo trayecto, pero Shikamaru se percata de algo y detiene a todos

- ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru, por qué nos detienes? – Pregunta Chouji

- 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… mmm… falta alguien…

Y todos echan un vistazo detrás de ellos, y ven a cierto Uchiha recostado por la pared de la residencia leyendo un cierto libro verde, entonces la dos kunoichis presentes, un poco sonrojadas, van y agarran de los brazos a Sasuke y lo arrastran, hasta que él decide caminar por su propia cuenta

…

Cuando se dirigían al área de entrenamiento donde se encontraban Kiba, Hinata y Shino, Naruto y compañía se encuentran con Rock Lee y Ten Ten en el camino

- Neji! Lee y yo te estábamos buscando

- ¿Qué pasa Ten Ten?

- Ten Ten y yo te queremos informar de que estaremos libres por unos 3 días de los entrenamientos con Gai-sensei

- ¿Dos Días? ¿Qué paso Lee?

- Es por culpa de la llama de la juventud no tan joven de Gai-sensei

- A lo que Lee se refiere es a esto… – y Ten Ten se dispone a contar lo sucedido

----- Flash Back -----

- Gai-sensei, ¿cree que podrá ganar hoy a Kakashi-sensei? – pregunta Ten Ten

- ¡Claro que Gai-sensei ganará, Ten Ten, Gai-sensei es muy fuerte!

- Lee, nunca se puede saber que mañas guarda Kakashi bajo esa mascara, hay que estar alertas

- ¡Pero, Gai-sensei, yo se que usted ganará! – Exclama Lee con toda la llama de su juventud

- Claro que ganare, hoy yo elijo el reto que haremos, y si no gano prometo que daré vueltas a Konoha parado de manos por 3 días…

----- Fin del Flash Back -----

- Avidina que paso luego Neji – le dice Ten Ten

- Ya me lo imagino – Dice Neji con los ojos cerrados y una gota gigante en la nuca, al igual que todos los que estaban con Neji

- ¡Pero aun no puedo entender como Gai-sensei pudo perder! – replica Rock Lee

- Bueno, desde el primer momento no me pareció muy buena idea que Gai-sensei eligiera como reto un juego de preguntas y respuestas sobre el Icha Icha Paradise

Todos caen de espalda ante dicho comentario

- Bueno, eso no importa dattebayo, mejor vamos por los demás para la misión…

- ¿De que misión hablas Naruto?

- Luego te explicamos cejotas – entonces todos van con los gennin faltantes

…

- Hey, ¡Hinata! ¡Kiba! ¡Shino! – Grita Naruto mientras corría hacia ellos

- Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunta Kiba

- ¡Es que necesito que nos ayuden dattebayo!

- ¿Qué nos ayuden? – entonces Kiba, Hinata y Shino ve que atrás vienen todos los demás gennin de Konoha – que sucede aquí Naruto

- Es algo urgente, y necesitamos su ayuda, estamos pensando en ver lo que hay bajo la mascara de Kakashi-sensei

- La mascara de Kakashi-sensei – pregunta Hinata

- Si Hinata, debe ser algo raro y oscuro, no lo quiere mostrar – entonces los demás llegan al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto y el equipo 8

- ¿Naruto, ya les explicaste en que consiste la misión a ellos? – pregunta Yamanaka

- Hai, Ino… aunque aun no me han dicho si nos ayudaran

- Entonces, que dicen, Shino, Hinata, Kiba

- ¿Acaso no hay nadie que aun haya visto bajo su mascara? – pregunta Shino

- Pues… ahora que lo dices, creo que lo vieron Teuchi y Ayame, los del Ichiraku, recuerdas Naruto? – dice Sakura

- Bien, simplemente pregúntenle a ellos – contesta Shino, siempre de forma tan "expresiva"

Entonces todos van al mencionado puesto de ramen

…

- ¡Oye, Viejo! – saluda Naruto, mientras llega a Ichiraku con todos los demás atrás, incluyendo al grupo de Kurenai

- Naruto, buenos días, ¿que ramen deseas comer?

- No, no venimos para eso, aunque… aprovechare, quisiera un tazón grande de ramen miso, con huevo y carne de cerdo

- Muy bien, estará listo en un momento – entonces Teuchi comienza a preparar el pedido

- Naruto, no olvides para que vinimos

- Tienes razón Sakura-chan – ahora dirigiéndose a Ayame – Oye, Ayame-neechan

- ¿Si, Naruto-kun?

- ¿Como es la cara de Kakashi-sensei?

- ¿La cara de Kakashi?

- Si, ¿recuerdas la semana pasada, cuando invitamos a Kakashi-sensei a comer ramen?

- Pues… no recuerdo a hayan invitado a Kakashi a comer ramen – en eso llega Teuchi con la orden de Naruto

- Aquí tienes Naruto

- Gracias… ¡Itadakimasu! – Luego de comer todo el ramen, por cierto tan rápido como siempre, Naruto coloca su tazón vacio a un lado – Oye, viejo, ¿tú recuerdas cuando invitamos a comer a Kakashi-sensei?

- ¿Cuándo fue eso exactamente, Naruto?

- Pues, hace una semana exactamente

Entonces Teuchi se queda pensando, luego de unos segundos de meditar contesta a Naruto que no recuerda nada. Entonces todos salen del pequeño lugar y comienzan a pensar y discutir sobre el tema

- Es imposible que alguien olvide la cara de Kakashi-sensei, es algo que no se ve todos los días – dice Sasuke

- ¿Que quieres decir teme? Acaso insinúas que… - pero Naruto es interrumpido por Sasuke

- Si, eso, "Kage Bushin"

- Hmp… es muy astuto, y problemático, lo planeo todo de antemano, hasta sustituyo quien sabe como al personal de una tienda, no por nada es un ninja de élite – dice Shikamaru, luego cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos en la posición que las coloca para meditar

- ¿En que piensas Shikamaru? – Pregunta Ino

- Ese sujeto es problemático, nos será muy difícil desenmascararlo, es posible que ya sepa lo que planeamos… - entonces cierra los ojos y suspira - en serio, este tipo es problemático

- ¿Entonces que podremos hacer? No esta a nuestro alcance – dice Hinata resignada, entonces todos agachan la cabeza también en forma de resignación, totalmente sin esperanzas – Bueno, pero si trabajamos en equipo lo lograremos, no tenemos que desanimarnos, ¡todo es posible si ejecutamos un buen plan!

- Si, Hinata tiene razón, ¿verdad akamaru? – Dice Kiba, recuperando la esperanza al igual que todos

- ¡Arg! ¡Arg!

- ¡Si, eso es dattebayo! ¡Bien dicho Hinata! – y Naruto abraza por la emoción a Hinata, la cual se desmaya ante eso

- ¿Hinata? ¿estás bien? – pregunta Naruto extrañado, e intenta acercársele a verla, pero Neji se interpone colocándose en frente de él y deteniéndolo con la palma de su mano – oye, ¿que pasa?

- No te acerques demasiado, chico hiperactivo – Dice Neji, mientras se acerca a Hinata y ve su estado, luego e nombrara varias veces ella se despierta y recobra poco a poco la conciencia

- ¿Qué me sucedió?

- No, nada, no se preocupe señorita Hinata – dice Neji al mismo momento que ayuda a Hinata a ponerse de pie

- Bueno, creo que esta claro nuestra misión, ¡desenmascarar a Kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Todos están conmigo dattebayo?!

- ¡Si!

- Ok, ¡vamos! – todos caminan hacia el ocaso, lo cual resultaba muy raro ya que apenas eran las 2 pm… pero además de eso, algo andaba mal, según Hinata

- Oigan, creo que falta alguien, ¿no les parece? – Entonces todos voltean y vea a cierto Uchiha leyendo un pequeño libro verde que a muchos de ellos ya les era familiar… a todos se les forma una gigantesca gota en la nuca

- Esto no puede ser dattebayo…

Entonces un ave negro cruza el cielo

Aho! Aho!

…

_Créditos de Naruto_

_Fin del programa_

Uf… al fin termine, aunque falta la continuación, lo dejare para el próximo capitulo ya que este me quedo largo, 10 pag en el Word, espero que les aya agradado, ¡shavu!

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo fic…


End file.
